Naruto in Whirlpool
by Gekido Kurayami
Summary: His country was lied to about his death. His family was forced to live without a continuation. What would happen if he was found? Naruto ventures to Whirlpool and takes his place as prince. Will there be war? Will there be love? Possible Naruhina and other pairings.
1. Samurai of Whirlpool

"There he is! Get him! Get the demon!" called a random villager from a crowd of angry people. A little blonde boy turned around at the voice and started running. Running for his life. "Hurry up! Get him!" Another villager called, making the boy run faster. "We'll kill you demon!" cries kept being thrown from the mob of villagers, directed at the scared young blonde. He ran into an alley and hid behind a trash can, waching as the crowd ran passed the alley looking for him. He breathed a sigh of relief when no one saw him.

_"Why do they hate me so much? Why do they say demon?" _The boy thought, walking down to the end of the alley. He crouched down in a dark corner and curled up into a ball, beginning to sob uncontrolably. His cries were interupted however when he heard a laugh to his left. Two village men were walking towards him, cracking their knuckles and grinning evily.

"Well look what the cat dragged in Buicho, a demon, ripe for the picking!" Said the man on the right, reaching down and picking the boy up by his collar. "Heheh I get first hit Bayuki!" said Buicho, raising his fist for a punch. He brought it down, quickly and painfully hitting the boy's gut. The young blonde grit his teeth and bit his cheek to keep himself from screaming. He knew if he screamed, then more would come. It wasn't the first time something like that happened.

Bayuki dropped the boy, but before he could hit the ground, delivered a kick to his side that sent him into a nearby wall. The boy went down on all fours, coughing painfully. A few coughs was all he got before the men were on him again, delivering kicks to his stomache and face. "Alright Buicho, we better get out of here before one of the ANBU show up." Bayuki said, delivering one final kick to knock the boy out. "Fine. Damn that was fun! I can't remember the last time I did that!" Bayuki said, stretching his arms across his chest and behind his head.

The two men walked away, leaving the boy to fall in unconciousness. _"Why..."_ thought the boy, fresh tears rolling out of his eyes and hitting the ground where his cheek lay. The suddenly became dark around him as he slipped away into his inghtmares about what would happen to him while he was unconcious.

-X-

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower, The third Hokage Sarutobi sat at his desk filing through papers. A puff of smoke protruded from his left, and from it emerged a worried looking ANBU. "What is it?" Sarutobi asked, pushing aside his papers so they were no longer in front of him. "Hokage-sama, I bear troubling news. We just recieved a letter from Whirlpool Country saying they know of Naruto's exsitance, and are sending a platoon of five-hundred samurai and their best ninja to retrieve him." Said the ANBU.

"What!? How did they find out!? When will they be here!?" Sarutobi yelled, slaming his hand on his desk and standing. "We don't know how they found out Hokage-sama, but they will arrive in a little over an hour." The ANBU said, taking half a step back. "Damnit... get every member of the council! We need to decide what to do about this." Sarutobi said. Not waiting for a reply, he left the office in a hurry, heading towards the meeting room.

-X-

A man about six foot seven walked on the path towards Kanoha, a bregade of samurai following behind him in an orderly fashon. He had burnt red hair that stopped down passed his ears, parted to cover one eye and reveal another sky blue one. His features were hardened, his face slender and masculine. He had a medium build but was well muscularly toned. He was dressed in black hakama pants, and a dark orange hakama shirt. His shirt wasn't fasened and parted to reveal a chest with two scars on it, each perpendicular to the other.

"Excuse me, Hideo-sama?" Said a samurai to Hideo's left. "What is it?" Hideo said, not looking at the samurai or slowing his pace at all. "What will we do to find young Naruto-sama? We can't expect them to just give him to us." The samurai said, falling in-step with Hideo. "Hmmm, that's a good point. Once we get to the Leaf, you and one other man will look for my nephew, while I speak with the damned village's council." Hideo said, clenching his fist at mentioning the council. He knew it was their idea to keep Naruto, their idea to tell them he was dead.

"And if they don't yield, we go to war with Kanoha." Hideo said, a look on his face that told the samurai he was serious. The samurai nodded and fell back into his position behind Hideo. He nudged the samurai to his left and told him they were going to look for Naruto while their leader spoke with the council. They both nodded and continued walking. "Come one! We're picking up our pace!" Hideo called back to his men as he ran ahead. Everyone quickly followed and they were now running towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

-X-

The council in front of Sarutobi was all but happy at the news they were presented with. A group of five-hundred samurai was headed towards them, intending to take away Naruto. Sarutobi rubbed his temples to prevent a migrain from coming on. The room was as noisy as it was the day the Fourth Hokage died fighting the demon fox. Sarutobi slammed his hand down on the table, silencing the room. "Good, now please, one-at-a-time how do you think we should go about this?" He said, looking over the council elders with appraising eyes.

"What does it matter? I say give them the demon and throw a party being rid of it!" Said one of the civilian council members. The man's outburst got a chores of cheers from other members who felt the same. "No! We must have the boy! He is a very promising asset to this village. Give him to me and I will train him and turrn him into a weapon that can be used on a whim." Said the war-crazed, power-hungry elder council member that was Danzou. "No Danzou, I have seen the initiates that come out of your agency. No emotions at all. They're like ghosts in a human body." Sarutobi said, remembering an incounter he had with a ROOT agent.

"Troublesome... why don't we give Naruto to them? They're his biological family and Whirlpool, the strongest village in history. They will go to war with us if we don't give him up, resulting in our destruction." Shikaku Nara of the shinobi council said. Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka quickly agreed. "It would be illogical to go into a war we connot win." Shibi said, folding his arms aross his chest.

Sarutobi thought of this for a moment then sighed, clearly stressed about the situation. "And not to mention they have the strongest of the Seven Deadly Sins as their leader, Hideo Uzumaki." Kakashi Hatake said matter-of-factly. Sarutobi nodded and sighed again. Just then a ninja in a jounin vest walked in with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Father, he's here." He said, directing his words towards Sarutobi. "Thank you Asuma, please send him in." Sarutobi said. Asuma nodded and motioned for Hideo to enter the room. The second his foot cleared the doorway, everyone in the room was hit by the most powerful killer intent they had ever felt. Anyone on their feet was quickly forced to a sitting position as the pressure coursed through their bodies.

"Now, will you willingly give me my nephew, or must I take him by force?" Hideo said, looking over to the trembling council. A pink haired woman rose from her seat and pointed at Hideo. "Who the hell do you think you are!? You can't take our citizens at will!" She yelled in a pitch that could shatter glass. And it did to some of the smaller glasses of water on the table. Hideo wiggled a finger in his ear and winced. "God damn woman. Has anyone ever told you that you sound like a fuckin banshee?" He said, taking his finger away from his head.

Inoichi and Choza burst into laughter when the woman became flushed red with anger. "Hokage-sama! I demand him to be put to death!" She yelled, again making a few glasses shatter. "Not a chance miss Haruno." Sarutobi said, slightly snikering at the woman's expense. "Anyways, back to my nephew." Hideo said, getting shocked looks from around the room. "Nephew? Oh... of course.. Naruto's your nephew. Troubelsome..." Shikaku said, mentaly slapping himslef for not realizing it sooner. Hideo nodded and again turned his attention to the coucil. "So? Easy, or hard? Wich do you perfer?" He said, glaring at the elders in particular.

-X-

The two samurai that were assigned to find Naruto walked the streets of Kanoha, wishing they could kill them all for keeping the heir to Whirlpool hidden. They passed by an angry group of people and decided to ask them if they knew anything. "Excuse me, but have you by chance seen a young boy named Naruto anywhere?" one of the samurai said to the group. They all turned and their eyes went wide when they saw the Whirlpool symbol on their dark red armor. One of the villagers smirked. _"They must have been sent to deal with that demon."_ He thought.

The villager stepped forward and said, "We're looking for him now. I can help you if you want." The samurai looked at eachother and nodded. "Alright, where does he usually reside?" the samurai on the left said to a shocked villager. The man started to laugh, as did the other people around him. "Probably in some alley by now!" He said, clutching his side from laughter.

Just then, Bayuki and Buicho walked up to them. "Damn right! We kicked his ass good and left him unconcious in some random alley!" Buicho said, earning a wave of cheers and claps from the group. The two samurai became furious at the two men and lunged at them. They pinned each man onto a nearby wall by their necks, holding them in the air. "Where is he!?" one samurai yelled, his masked face inches away from the frightened man. "I-In an... alley... next t-to.. I-Ichiraku's Ramen..." Bayuki said, pointing a shaky finger in the direction of the ramne stand.

The two samurai released the men and sprinted in the direction of Naruto, hoping he wasn't too badly injured. When they arrived they saw a small blonde boy curled up into a ball and sobbing, leaning up against a cold stone wall. Both samurai were furious and sad to see him in such a state. The one on the right aproached the boy and in a soft and gentle voice said, "Hello young man. Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up from his eyes and instantly became frightened. He scooted back franticaly, pressing his body against a far wall, trying to get away. "P-please.. please no more! Please! It hurts so much... it hurts..." He said, looking up at the samurai with terrified eyes. The samurai had to fight back tears as he walked towards Naruto. The other samurai punched a wall in anger, making a large hole in it and frightening Naruto. He realized this and said, "Forgive me..." He bowed his head to the ground, much to the suprise of Naruto.

The samurai closest to Naruto reached a hand out slowly to the boy. Naruto closed his eyes and began to sob, awaiting the inevitable punch that was coming his way. But it never came. Instead he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. His eyes shot open in suprise as he looked at the masked man before him. "My name is Aiko." He said, taking off his mask to reveal his face. Aiko's face was slightly rounded at the bottom, but an obvious scar went across his forehead. The other samurai walked uo and removed his mask, revealing the face to ve that of a beautiful woman's. Her eyes were a dark brown and her face seemed to be molded perfectly. She was honestly the most beautiful women Naruto ever met.

"I am Hanako. It is a pleasure to meat you Naruto-sama." She said, letting her flowing brown hair fall as she removed her helmet and bowed. Naruto looked at the pair with shock and doubt. "Y-you won't h-hurt me?" He said, his voice and body slightly shaking. The two gave a sad but warm smile towards Naruto. "We would never do such a thing Naruto-sama. We are here to protect." Hanako said, kneeling down next to Naruto. Naruto's mood changed instantly and he tackled Hanako in a hug. "Yay! I have friends!" He called in a mixture of tears an laughter. Aiko samiled down at the laughing pair. _"They're like brother and sister..." _He thought as he rose to his feet.

"Naruto-sama, we must take you to your uncle now. I am sure he will be glad to see you." Aiko said, now standing next to Hanako. "I have an uncle? This is the best day of my life!" Naruto yelled, now clinging onto Aiko. Hanako smiled and extended her hand for Naruto to take, wich he excitedly did. Hanako and Naruto walked ahead hand-in hand out of the alley. "Can we eat at Ichiraku's please? Their ramen is awesome!" Naruto said, looking up at Hanako with hopefull eyes. Hanako giggled and nodded, much to Naruto's enjoyment.

When they entered they were greeted by an aroma that would forever be in their nostrils. "We have to get one of these places in Whirlpool." Aiko said, drooling excitedly at the smell. "Idiot." Hanako said, giving a whak on the head and making Naruto laugh. Aiko groaned and rubbed the back of his head, mumbling to himself about something unknown.

"Well hello Naruto!" Said an old man with a bowl in his hand. "Hi gramps Teuchi!" Naruto said, waving his head at the ramen vender. Teuchi smiled at him and placed down a fresh bowl of ramen. "This one's on the house." He said, placing a pair of chopsticks next to the bowl. Naruto excitedly ran over and jumped onto the stool, thanking Teuchi and digging into his ramen. "It's nice to see someone decent in this place." Aiko said to Teuchi.

"Oh you must mean how some people treat Naruto. It truly is disgraceful to themselves and their families." Teuchi said, placing down bowls of ramen on each side of Naruto for Aiko and Hanako. They thanked him and sat down, Aiko's sword drawn and laced between his legs just in case.

Just then, a swaying drunken man walked by. He had an empty bottle in hand, trying to get another drop out of it as if it were still full. The man heard Naruto's laughter and looked into the ramen stand. Upon seeing Naruto, he boiled with rage and drunken stupidity. _"Ohhhh look it's the demon! I have a bottle with your head's name on it brat!" _He thought, raising the bottle over his head and stumbling towards Naruto.

The sound of metal hitting glass was heard, startling Naruto and making him turn. His eyes widened at what he saw. A bottle was inches away from his head, stopped by a flat steel blade that didn't seem to move in the slightest. He followed the blade down to it's burnt orange hilt, then to the hand that held it. Aiko was holding the sword, protecting Naruto from harm. "Hurt Naruto-sama, and you die." Aiko said in a cold and scary calm voice. The man seemed to become sober imediately, he stumbled back a couple feet and started running for his life.

Naruto looked over at Aiko who was calmly drinking the broth of his ramen. "Thanks Aiko-nee-san!" Naruto said, smiling brightly at the samurai. Aiko almost choked at hearing Naruto call him 'brother'. He looked down at the boy with shocked eyes, then smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Come on Naruto-sama. We have to get you to your uncle now." Hanako said, getting off her stool. "Okay Hanako-nee-chan." Naruto said, again taking her hand. Hanako giggled and they started to walk off towards the Hokage Tower to face the bastard council.

**A/N**

**This is my new story. Long beginning right? Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! Peace out!**


	2. The Decided Clans

Hideo looked over the council in disgust, glaring at each one of the members that apposed to him taking Naruto. "Well, spit it out! What are your demands!" An elderly council member said, standing from her chair in anger at the silence. "Demands? What do you mean?" Hideo asked, as all he wanted was to leave with Naruto under his care. "What do you want in return for letting us keep the demon boy in this village?" Said Danzo. He was already prepared to give the man anything he wanted in exchange for being able to make Naruto his own personal weapon. Hideo flared his chakra and everyone fell silent. "Call him 'demon' one more time... and it's war." He said. The tone of his voice told them he was completely serious and would do what he wanted here.

"As for what I want, I want to take Naruto to his rightful home. I want to take him into my protection and train him to be the best ninja in the world." Hideo said, folding his arms across his chest. "You have no right! Tell him Hokage-sama!" The pink haired Haruno woman yelled, making everyone (the guys mainly) cringe at the pitch she could reach. "Be silent miss Haruno. And Hideo-sama, isn't there anything else you would like?" Sarutobi said, turning his head to Hideo in a questioning manner. "Absolutly not. My nephew's safety is of highest importance to me." Hideo said, again folding his arms across his partially bare chest.

"I don't see why this has to be so troublesome. Just let Naruto leave with his family and this will all be over." Shikaku said, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. "I like him." Hideo said, looking at the Hokage and pointing to Shikaku. Sarutobi let out a small chuckle and nodded in agreemant. "Hey you, what's your name?" Hideo said, looking over at Shikaku. "Shikaku Nara." Shikaku said, bowing his head slightly then resting it lazily on his hand. "Shikaku Nara, the Seven Deadly Sins need a new Sloth. The last one was killed unfortunetly. I have heard of the Nara's strength and genius, I believe you would make a very welcomed member. We also need a new Gluttony, Envy, and Pride. Got anyone in mind?" Hideo said, looking to Shikaku expectantly.

Shikaku pointed to his right and left at Choza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka. "Gluttony and Envy." He said, then pointing behind him at Shibi Aburame. "Pride." He said, looking back lazily at Hideo. Hideo looked over the group and nodded. "You four should seriously consider this offer I present to you. If war were to break out, you would want to be on the winning side." He said, smirking at the infuriated council. "First you try and take our demon, then you take our shinobi!?" Yelled the elderly council member known as Koharu. Hideo's mood went from smug to enraged. "You just called my nephew a demon again. Hokage, either it's war, or this woman is put to death by my hand here and now." He said, placing his hand inside the equipment pouch he carried on his right leg.

Koharu smirked, she knew Sarutobi would spare her. She knew she would live. No... she _thought _Sarutobi would spare her. She _thought_ she would live. Sarutobi flinched at the threat then closed his eyes. "Forgive me Koharu, but the village always comes first." He said sadly, giving Hideo the go-ahead to end her miserable life. Hideo was about to pull out a kunai and decend upon the frightened woman, when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks. "Are you my uncle?" it said. Everyone turned to see Naruto standing next to a beautiful woman in samurai armor and holding her hand. The council members glared at Naruto, making him flinch and take a step behind Hanako. Hideo returned the glare ten-full, making the council shiver slightly.

Hideo turned back to Naruto and smiled warmly like a father would to his son. He walked over and kneeled down on one knee in front of the boy. "Yes Naruto, I am your uncle. It is very nice to finally meet you." Hideo said, placing a hand on his nephew's head. Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he lunged himself at his uncle, taking them both down to the floor. Hideo let out a chuckle as the boy on top of him cried with joy. Everyone in the room (save the rooky nine's senseis, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Shibi, and Sarutobi) scoweld at the happiness of the boy in front of them who was a demon in their eyes. Shikaku rose from his seat, much to the suprise of everyone, and walked over to Hideo and Naruto. He bent down and put out his hand towards Naruto.

"I'm Shikaku Nara, pleasure to meet you properly Naruto." Shikaku said, smiling slightly. Naruto hesitantly took his hand and shook it, returning the smile with an ear-to-ear grin. Choza, Inoichi, and Shibi quickly did the same. Naruto loved this, he made so may new friends in one day! Sure they were much older then him, but he still saw them as friends. And he had family, what he always wanted. It was almost like Kami himself was delivering them to him, rewarding him for surviving the abuse from the village. "Hanako, would you mind taking Naruto to buy some new clothes? Get him whatever he wants. Money is no issue." Hideo said, passing Hanako a backpack filled with money. Hanako nodded and left with Naruto, much to his dissapointment.

"That boy is something special. Almost no one can get Shikaku to smile. Much less give a proper greeting." Choza said, letting out a hearty laugh. "Hideo, you're Wrath, the stongest of the Sins correct?" Shikaku said, turning his head towards Hideo. When Hideo nodded Shikaku said, "I'm joining the Seven Deadly Sins." Hideo smiled at him and then turned to the other three. "Do you wish to join? If you do, you and your clan will be under the protection of Whirlpool." He said, mentaly congratulating himself for the offer. Choza and Inoichi at the same time said, "I'm joining." Shibi looked at Hideo for a moment then said, "It would be illogical to go against someone as powerful as yourself. I will join the Seven Deadly Sins as well."

"This is treachory!" Danzo yelled rising from his seat. He slammed his one good hand down on the desk and yelled, "What are you going to do about this Sarutobi!? They are all traitors! I say execute them!" He got a chorus of cheers from the council members that were on his side. "These men and their respective clans are now under protection of Whirlpool. To kill any of them would be an act of war." Hideo said, glaring at the elderly council. "Enough! Danzo sit down or I will remove you from this council permanently!" Saruto shouted, motioning with his finger for the elder to sit down. Danzo scowled and reluctantly took his seat.

"The we have an understanding? Naruto and the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Aburame clans are coming with me back to Whirlpool. Don't try to stop us and we leave peacefully. Try and we won't hesitate to cut you down right there. Oh and one more thing..." Hideo said, looking over to Koharu. He vanished and appeared behind the old woman. He drew a kunai and in one sweep, slit her throat. He again vanished, appearing in front of the doorway. "Let's go. I want to see what Naruto chose." he said walking out of the door, followed by Shikaku, Shibi, Choza, Inoichi, and Aiko.

-X-

"Where do you wish to go first Naruto-sama?" Hanako asked as they walked through the market of Kanoha. Naruto curled his finger on his chin in thought. "How bout over there?" He said, pointing to an average looking clothing store. Hanako nodded and they started their way to the store, entering to see that it was in fact not so average. There was rows upon rows of pants and tops. Anything you were looking for, you could probably find there. The aisles reached up and touched the ceiling. Hanako gaped at the huge mall-like store they had entered. "Hanako-nee-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, tugging on Hanako's hand. "Huh? Oh yes. Sorry Naruto-sama." Hanako said, bowing her head to the young boy.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, he didn't think he'd ever get used to people doing that. Just then, Naruto spotted something out of the corner of his eye that made him turn and run towards it. Hanako caught up and asked him what was wrong. He pointed up at the outfit on the manican. Hanako looked up and smiled when she saw it. It was a hakama similar to Hideo's, the same colors, but with flames on the bottom of the pants. "Do you want it Naruto-sama?" Hanako asked, looking down at the excited boy. "Yeah! But... it's too expensive..." Naruto said, hanging his head and pointing at the rediculously high price.

Hanako whistled then giggled. "That's okay Naruto-sama. The price isn't a problem. You can have whatever you want." She said, seeing Naruto look up with something different in his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant I don't wanna become one of those spoiled snobs like Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said, folding his arms across his tiny chest.

Hideo walked in just soon enough to hear the conversation. Inoichi and Choza laughed when they heard the crack about Sasuke, making Naruto turn in suprise. Hideo looked on at his nephew with pride. "That's very noble of you Naruto. How bout this, think of it as a present to welcome you back to your home." He said, shrugging his arms and advancing towards them. Naruto pondereed this for a moment then nodded vigurously, making Shikaku give a slight smile and Hideo a big one. "Good. Hanako, would you go pay for the outfit please? I will explain to Naruto the situation." Hideo said, taking down the hakama and handing it to Hanako. She nodded and left to pay for Naruto's new outfit.

"Okay Naruto, what would you say if I said I'm taking you home?" Hideo said, kneling down to be at eye level with Naruto. "I have a home?" Naruto said in a disbelieving voice. Hideo gave a sad smile to the boy and nodded. Naruto teared up and said, "Let's go!" He flung his arms arounf Hideo's neck and again mixed tears of joy with laughter. _"They must have been so crule to him here..."_ Shibi thought, as he too smiled sadly a the scene in front of them. Everyone was mentaly slapping themselves for not doing anything about the boy's wellfare. They knew the Hyuuga Caln head Hiashi Hyuuga tried to adopt him, but was denied by the elders of the council.

"Hideo-sama, I think I know of another clan that would be willing to join you to go to Whirlpool. And this one will really piss off the council." Choza said, getting smirks from everyone who knew where he was going with this. Upon hearing 'piss off the council' Hideo's ears were wide open and listening. "Who? Any chance to screw with them I get I'll take!" He said, turning around to face Choza. Choza smirked and said, "The Hyuuga." When Naruto heard that name, he became even more cheery. "Really? Gramps Hiashi is gonna come too!?" He said with a bright and hopeful smile on his face.

"Was that man nice to you Naruto?" Hideo said with a raised eyebrow and his head cocked to one nodded and Hideo turned back to Choza. "Then we will deinately invite them. Everyone except the Hyuuga elders." He said, getting raised eye brows from everyone except Shikaku, who understood completely. "It's no secret the troublesome elders had a part to play in Naruto's treatment. If you ask me, getting rid of the Hyuuga elders is one of the smartest things anyone could do. That Caged Bird Seal is such a drag, without the elders it would be gone." Shikaku said lazily. "Oh ya I didn't even think about that! I just didn't want them to come cause they're snobs and would get really annoying." Hideo said, trying to figure out why he didn't think of such an obvious thing.

Everyone, including Naruto, sweat dropped at Hideo's cluelessness. "Hideo-sama, I have purchased the outfir for Naruto-sama as you requested." Hanako said, walking up to the group. "Thank you Hanako. Here you are Naruto, go put it on in the dressing room." Hideo said, giving Naruto the hakama and pointing in the direction of the dressing rooms. Naruto nodded and ran off to put on his new clothes. Hanako followed after him, trying to keep it up.

"Aiko, go inform Hiashi Hyuuga of our offer to join us." Hideo said, turning and sitting down on a bench awaiting Naruto's return. Aiko nodded and vanished from view of the others.

-X-

As Aiko approached the Hyuuga compound, he was stopped by a gaurd at the front gates. "State your buisness please sir." The gaurd said, holding out his palm to stop Aiko. "I seek an imediate audience with Hiashi Hyuuga." Aiko said, stopping short of the man's outstretched hand. "Wait here please." The gaurd said, opening the gate and walking through. A few moments later, he emerged with a man in a white robe following close behind him. "Who are you and why do you wish to see me?" Hiashi said, putting his arms behind his back. Aiko bowed low and said, "It regards Naruto Uzumaki-sama, so if we could speek in private?"

Hiashi's eyes widened and he quickly shooed the gaurd away, leaving him and Aiko standing there alone. "What is it that has to do with young Naruto? Is he alright?" Hiashi said, his voice betraying a little concern. "Yes, Naruto-sama is more then alright. His uncle Hideo Uzumaki of the Seven Deadly Sins has come to take him home to Whirlpool." Aiko said. Hiashi was shocked, he didn't expect anything like this on his schedule today. "What does this have to do with me?" Hiashi said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "We would like to extend an invitation towards the Hyuuga clan to join us in our departure. The Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Aburame have decided to come with us to Whirlpool. This invitation is valid for all of your clan, excpet the elders. If you cannot except these terms, then the invitation is void." Aiko said, getting a shocked reaction from Hiashi.

Hiashi weighed the options as he thought about this. _"They already have some of the strongest clans with them. And if war were to break out, we would definately be killed if we didn't go with them."_ Hiashi thought as his face had a far-off look in his eyes. He looked up at the patient Samurai and said, "Me and my clan, save the elders, will go with you to your country."

**A/N**

**Phew, another long one. Remember to review people! I love reviews! Peace out!**


	3. Reasons for Treachory

Shikaku watched as Naruto walked excitedly with his uncle towards a hotel they were going to be staying at while they were still here. He couldn't help but smile at the happy boy and remember the day of his birth.

_-Flashback-_

_Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, and Shibi stood on the roof, waching the fight with the Kyuubi unfold before them. "We need to get down there or the village will be destroyed!" Choza yeld as he started to run off the roof, but was stopped by Shikaku's hand on his shoulder. "No Choza. We need to wait for the Hokage's orders." He said, looking sternly into the Akimichi's eyes. Choza let out a sigh of defeat and stood straight, looking over the carnage that was the Hidden Leaf. Inoichi's head suddenly shot up and he yelled, "NOW!" All the members of each of their clans yelled a battle cry and started charging into the battle. The Akimichis were in front, expanding their bodies to those of boulders. Yamankas were jumping alonng the rooftops, awaiting the move they need to make. The Naras ran onto the streets and in alley ways, effectively surrounding the Kyuubi._

_The Naras combined their Shadow Strangle Jutsu into one ball under the Kyuubi. The giant fox looked down in interest as the shadows came to life and danced like tentecals. They suddenly shot up un ensnared the Kyuubi, making him freeze in his tracks. "Choza!" Shikaku yelled, obviously struggling to keep the beast at bay. Choza nodded and his body expanded to the size of Kyuubi, he ran at the fox and ramed him with his shoulder. Kyuubi reared back as Shikaku released the jutsu, but then found himself on the ground looking up at a giant spinning ball that was Choza Akimichi. Choza landed on Kyuubi with great force, spinning his body like a wrecking ball and pumbling Kyuubi._

_The Kyuubi thrust out his chest, sending Choza's spinning body flying. The Kyuubi slowly got up and roared in anger at the damage he was given. Inoichi saw this as his chance and signaled all the ninja by entering their minds. "Everyone, attack with you strongest jutsu now!" Everyone heard in their minds. They nodded and began forming hand seals. Billions of fireballs shot towards Kyuubi, mixed with various other jutsu and weapons. They all hit the fox with explosive force, sending him flying and landing on his back. The ninja moved in to finish the job when they were stopped by what they saw on the top of his head._

_The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, stood on top of the Kyuubis head, running through a long series hand seals. He slamed his hand down on Kyuubi's head. There was a giant yellow flash and they were gone, both Kyuubi and Minato. Shikaku stood there stunned, wondering how even the Fourth could have teleported something so large. Jast then, Inoichi entered his mind and relayed a message to him given by Minato. "Shikaku... Minato told us to do something very important. He told me, Choza, and Shibi. Now I need you to know. The Fourth's son was just born, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He wanted us to inform Whirlpool of his excistance when he turns six. Only if we thinks it's right though. So until then, he'll live in the village, and when he turns six, we might or might not inform his uncle." Inoichi said in Shikaku's mind. Shikaku nodded in understanding and closed his eyes to think._

_"Choza, Shibi, come over here." Shikaku said, motioning them to near him. They did so and stood there patiently while Shikaku closed his eyes again. "We don't need to think about this anymore then we already have. When Naruto turns six, I'm informing Whirlpool." He said, earning shocked looks from the two men. "But Shikaku, don't we need to think about this more?" Choza asked his friend. Shikaku shook his head and looked over to Shibi who nodded, understanding why the sudden decision was made. "It is because Naruto will be treated badly isn't it?" Shibi said, saying it more as a statement then a question. Choza sighed and wondered why he had to be stuck with the geniuses of the village right now._

_"That's not all, I'm going with them." Shikaku said. "What!? What do you mean you're going with them!?" Choza yelled in confusion as to why Shikaku would want to leave Kanoha. "Because certain members of our coucil were responsible for this attack, along with an unknown man in a mask." Shikaku said, taking a seat on the dirt floor and resting his head on his hand. Choza looked shocked and baffled at this accusation. "How do you know?" He said, crossing his arms across his chest in disbelief. "Because Minato told me Inoichi. You two ended the transmision too early so you didn't hear him say it. I have no intention of being a part of a corupt village Choza, and niether should you. I have to think about my family if something like this happens again." Shikaku said in a tone that told Choza to drop it._

_Choza sighed and said, "Fine, then I'm coming too." Shibi nodded in agreement as he too wanted no part in something like that again. "Then it is settled. The Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans will leave with Whirlpool when the time comes." Shibi said, sitting down next to Shikaku. Choza nodded and sat down with the otherr two. "I just hope this goes well.." He said, laying down on his back and looking up at the smoke filled sky._

_-End Flashback-_

Shikaku frowned, trying to figure out wich council members would do that. He was already prety sure, but didn't have anything to present as evidence to the Hokage to persecute was also prety sure that one of the three was killed by Hideo that very day. He shook his head, trying to get his mind off of it. "Uncle Shikaku, what are you doing?" Naruto said, tugging on the mans pant leg. Shikaku was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked down at the boy, a smile coming across his face. "You know Naruto, I have a son your age. I'm sure you two would be prety good friends." Choza said, now walking beside Shikaku. He looked over to Inoichi and said, "Hey Inoichi, do you think your daughter Ino would like Naruto?"

"Ha! She might like him, but I'm not too sure about the other way around. She certainly takes after her mother. And she can scream like a Haruno..." Inoichi said, cringing at the thought of his daughter throwing a temper tantrum. Choza laughed at his friend's expence, Shikaku nodded in agreement as he knew it was completly true. Naruto looked at them confused then said, "I donn't really care. I just want some friends my age!" A large, foxy smile came across his face at the thought of having more friends. The boy's outburst silenced any talking out of the group as they all looked at him with a sad smile. "Well if you're a true Uzumaki, you will learn the art of pranking!" Hideo said, a mischevious grin coming across his face.

Everyone except Naruto groaned, making Hideo turn. "What?" he said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Just wait until you fall victim to one of Naruto's pranks. The troublesome kid's relentless..." Shikaku said, hanging his head as he remembered the tons of paint filled balloons raining down on him. Choza laughed and said, "Hahaha I remember the one where he made the Hokage faint from blood loss from his Harem Jutsu!" Inoichi also let out a laugh, remembering seeing Sarutobi chasing a laughing Naruto through town. Hideo looked down at his chuckling nephew with proud eyes and a beaming smile. He cried anime tears and said, "That's my nephew!"

Naruto laughed as he was picked up and placed on his uncle's shoulders, resting his hands on the man's head. Hanako walked up to Hideo and bowed. "The arrangements have been made at the hotel Hideo-sama. I purchased the best available room for you and Naruto-sama. Me and Aiko will be staying in the room next to yours." She said, raising her head and straightening her back. Hideo nodded and thanked her before turning to the rest of the group. "I suggest you all go home and inform your clans we are leaving." he said, seeing Shikaku shake his head. "They already know we are leaving. It was a real bother at first, but I convinced them it was for the best. We're ready to leave whenever you are." Shikaku said, lazily scratching the back of his head. Choza, Inoichi, and Shibi all nodded as they had done the same on the day they decided to leave.

Hideo was shocked and impressed at the group's thuroughness. He bid them goodnight as he left with a waving Naruto on his shoulders. "By guys! See you tomarow!" Naruto yelled back at his friends. They returned the farewell and went their seprate ways to inform their clans that it was finally time to leave.

**A/N**

**I decided to explain the reasons they had for leaving better after reading a review made by Duesal10. See, reviewing helps! So don't foget to do it! Peace out!**


	4. Departure

Shikaku Nara walked the path to his home, wondering exactly how he was going to tell them it was time to leave. His son would be easy to convince, because he was just like him. Lazy, smart, and willing to go with just about anything. He chuckled to himself at the thought of what his son would say. Shikaku reached out and opened the gates to the Nara compound, walking past the gaurds and other ninja that were mingling in the evening sunset. "Troublesome.." he heard someone say from a hallway on his left, making turn towards it already knowing who it was. "Shikamaru, we need to talk." Shikaku said, walking up behind his son and placing a hand on his shoulder. Shikamaru turned at the sound of his father's voice and nodded lazily.

Shikaku led his son to his personal study and locked the door behind them. "Alright son, take a seat and we can begin." he said, motioning to the pillow on the other side of the knee-high table. Shikamaru sat down with a thump and put his elbow on the table, resting his head in the pallm of his hand. "Alright, we're leaving Kanoha." Shikaku said, earning the most suprised look from Shikamaru he eve got. "Why? What happened?" Shikamaru said, sitting up straight and listening intently. "What happened was Naruto Uzumaki. We are leaving with him to Whirlpool in the morning as well as the Yamanaka, Aburame, Hyuuga, and Akimichi clans." Shikaku said. Shikamaru visably relaxed when he heard his two best friend's clans were coming with them. "Okay, so why tell me this and not the rest of the clan?" He said, again resting his head on his hand lazily. "Because the rest of the clan already knows. We decided this on the day of the Kyuubi attack." Shikaku said, mimicking his son's action.

Shikamaru nodded slowly and said, "So we're leaving the village huh? Troublesome... we'll have to walk alot won't we?" Shikaku shook his head and smiled inwardly. "No, we set up a carrage for you, Naruto, Choji, Ino, Shino, and the Hyuuga heiress Hinata." He said. Shikamaru sighed in reliefe and then got another questionin his head. "Just who is Naruto anyway? I heard about him being some kind of demon?" He said. Shikaku stiffened and his features suddenly went from relaxed to hardened. "No Shikamaru. He's not a demon. Don't listen to those terrible rumors everyone is talking about, because they aren't true. He is a kind and gentle boy who was mistreated his intire life for someting he had no control over. If anything, he's a hero to this village." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. Shikamaru noticed how seirous his father got and decided to drop it before this got ugly.

"Alright so we're leaving? That's fine... I don't really care so long as it's not to much of a bother..." Shikamaru said, laying down on his back with his hands behind his head. Shikaku nodded in agreement and dismissed his son, telling him to get ready for the coming day.

-X-

Choza, Inoichi, and Shino's explenations went similar to Shikaku's. Once Choji and Ino heard that they were going together along with Shikamaru, they excepted that they had to leave and didn't put up an argument. Shino saw the logical side of them leaving and agreed without complication. Hiashi's explenation however... went a little different.

"W-what? Why do we h-have to leave daddy?" A teary eyed Hinata asked. Hiashi let out a sad sigh and said, "Because my daughter. If we do not leave then we are in danger of war, wich we will lose. And because I must atone for something I neglected to do for a friend." Hinata's eyes began to shed tears and she started to cry softly. "B-but th-this is our h-home. What about t-the rest of the c-clan?" She stuttered, still looking into her father's eyes. "Do not worry Hinata, the clan is coming with us too. All except the elders of course." Hiashi said in a calm but serious voice. Hinata relaxed but was still confused as to why they had to leave the elders. "Why leave the elders daddy? D-don't we need them?" She said, still choking on a few tears. "No my daughter, we do not need them. If they are not with us, then I can finally get rid of that cursed Cage Bird Seal." Hiashi said, getting Hinata's eyes to go as wide as dinner plates.

"R-really? You're gonna get rid of it? Yay!" Hinata said, tackling Hiashi in a hug. Hiashi let out a small chuckle and nodded as he got to his feet with Hinata in his arms. "Come now Hinata, we must prepare for the coming day." He said, opening the paper-like doors of his study and walking down the hall towards his daughter's room. "So where are we going daddy?" HInata asked as they entered her room. "We are going to Whirlpool country with a boy named Naruto. I think you will like him." Hiashi said, setting her down on her bed and bringing out a suitcase. "What's he like? Is he nice?" Hinata asked as she watched her father pack her things. Hiashi smile and turned towards his daughter. "He is very nice Hinata. And very energetic, outgoing, he is like the opposite of Shikamaru Nara." He said.

Hinata giggled as she imagined what this Naruto boy could be like. _"I wonder if he's cute?"_ Hinata blushed at her last thought and mentaly scolded herself. Hiashi noticed this and smirked at his daughter's expence. "Oh and Hinata, you must not tell the elders this. If they find out, something very bad could happen to all of those that are going." He said in a stern voice that told Hinata he wasn't kidding. She nodded and said, "I won't father." Hiashi excepted her answer and continued the packing.

-X-

Naruto jumped up and down on the bed in the room, one thought going through his mind. _"So big!"_ The room him and his uncle Hideo were in was the biggest room he had ever been in. It made the room he had in the orphanage look like a small bathroom compared to this! "Hey uncle, why's our room so big?" Naruto said, jumping over to the bed parallel to his and sitting cross-legged. "Beacause this was one of the only rooms they had available. Plus," Hideo said, walking over to the window shades and opening them. "it has a very nice view." Naruto got up and walked to where his uncle was atnding. Sure enough, it was a very nice view. Their hotel room looked over the village of Kanoha, stopping at the clear sight of the Hokage monument mountain. The night sky shown beautifuly over the Hokage's heads, making the stars shine brightly and the moon illuminate the buildings below.

"Wooowww!" Naruto said as he stared wide-eyed out at the sight before him. Hideo chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, making him laugh as well. "Come on Naruto, get to bed. You have a big day tomarow." He said, picking up Naruto and tossing him on the bed. Naruto laughed as he was thrown down onto the soft bed. "It's too early uncle! I can't fall asleep now!" He said, crossing his arms and pouting in protest. "Just lay down and close your eyes. You'll be out in no time." Hideo said, pushing Naruto's head back with his index finger. "Hmph, fine." Naruto said. He closed his eyes and almost instantly, faint snoring could be heard coming from him, signaling he was fast asleep. _"Just like his mother."_ Hideo thought as he smiled down at his sleeping nephew.

-X-

The morning came alot slower then Naruto wanted. He was up since five and had to wait for another three hours laying in his bed staring at the cieling. Once his uncle got up he was jumping up and down and saying, "Can we go yet? Can we? Can we?" He was yelling it over and over, acting like a little kid in a candy store. He was a little too excited to meet kids his own age and make some friends. "Alright alright I'm up. Just let me get dressed properly." Hideo said, groggily sitting up and getting out of bed. "Okay Naruto, let's go meet up with the others." he said after he had gotten dressed into his normal hakama. Naruto nodded vigurously and was already out of the door by the time Hideo picked up his pack. Hideo sighed and thought, _"Just like his father..."_

Once he was ready, they continued on their way to the docks to meet up with the other clans. Naruto was practicaly dragging Hideo by the hand all the way there. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw all the people waiting for them. Hideo whistled and said, "Woah, didn't expect so many people to show up." Naruto nodded in agreement and looked to his uncle in concern. "Will they all be abe to come?" He said, a little worried about losing some potential friends. Hideo smiled and nodded down at his nephew. "Yes Naruto, they will all come. Only one clan will have to ride on the boats back to Whirlpool with the Samurai. Who do you think wouldn't mind?" He said, looking around at the groups of people.

Naruto looked over the the Nara's first. Alot of the men were laying down and looking up at the clouds, lazy looks on their faces. He shook his head in disapproval and didn't think they would volentarily do it. Then he looked over to the Akimichis. His head automaticaly shook as he thought, _"They might sink it!"_ His gaze turned over to the Aburame and his head nodded in approval. Naruto tugged on his uncle's sleeve and pointed to the Aburames. "Them." He said. HIdeo's head nodded in agreement, proud that his nephew could determine the best candidates. Naruto's eyes drifted to the left and they lit up at the sight of Hiash Hyuuga talking with another clan member.

Naruto ran towards his friend and yelled, "Gramps Hiashi!" A vein on Hiashi's forehead bulged and he turned and yelled, "Who the hell sa-!?" but he never finished as Naruto jumped onto the man, making him stumble back a few feet. Hiashi's mood brightened when he saw who had called him 'gramps'. He hugged Naruto and said, "Ah hello Naruto. I trust you have been well?" Naruto pulled away and nodded excitedly, happy that one of his first friends was coming with them. "Someone can actually get away with calling you that?" The man that Hiashi was talking to said. Hiashi scowled at him and said, "Yes Ko. But I would advise you not to repeat it as Naruto is the only one I wouldn't skin for saying that." He said, eyes twitching when he saw Ko was trying to supress a smirk.

"Daddy, i-is this N-Naruto-kun?" A small voice said to Naruto and Hiashi's left. Hiashi turned and smiled at his daughter Hinata. "Yes Hinata, this is the boy I was telling you about." he said, stppeing aside so she could see Naruto clearly. She blushed lightly at the sight of him and nervously pressed her index fingers together. Naruto ran over to her, coming to a skidding stop and extending his hand. An ear-to-ear grin made its way onto his face and he said, "Hey! I'm Naruto! Who are you?" Hinata jumped and gave a slight 'eep' as she looked down nervously. "H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." She said barely above a whisper. Naruto looked questioningly at her with a raised eye brow. He saw he blush and he said, "Hey are you feeling okay? You look kinda red." He brought up his hand and placed it on her forehead, making her blush even more. Her eyes widened as she realized something. _"I just met him, but I already like him! Oh no... he's touching me!"_ She thought as the world went dark around her. "Hm? Hinata? Oi! Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get her talk.

Suddenly Hinata went limp and fell to the ground. Naruto started to panick as he shook Hinata and yelled into her ear, trying to get her to wake up. Hiashi and Ko blinked for a few second before realizing what happened and started laughing. Ko had to hold his sides from his laughter as he dropped to his knees. Hiashi was the first to recover and still chuckling said, "Well I wasn't expecting this to happen." Ko nodded in agreement before going over and picking Hinata up. "Don't worry Naruto-sama, she'll be fine. I'll take her to the carrige for her to recover while we wait for you and the others." Ko said, walking off with Hinata in his arms. Naruto blinked a couple times before he turned to Hiashi and said, "Why do people keep calling me that?" Hiashi chuckled at the boy's denseness. "Because you are the prince of Whirlpool Naruto. People wish to show you proper respect and gain your favor." He said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted defiantly. "I don't like it. It feels too wierd." he said as he looked around at everyone present. "I know, but you will get used to it. I had to go through the same thing." Hiashi said, looking at his fellow clansmen. Naruto made a grunting noise and Hiashi chuckled. Just then Hideo walked over and Hiashi corrected him posture. "Hello Uzukage-sama." He said, bowing so low he was a perfect right angle. "Good morning Hiashi-sama." Hideo said, giving a less low bow. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Hideo and said, "You're a Kage? Wasn't there only five?" Hideo gave a light chuckle and said, "No Naruto. There are six Kage, but the Uzukage is a little bit different and special. Only Uzumaki can become the Uzukage." Naruto's eyes lit up as he suddenly got excited. "So does that mean I'm gonna be the Uzukage?" Hideo smiled and ruffled his nephew's spiky hair. "Possibly Naruto." He said, making Naruto groan in disapointment.

"Alright, it's time to go. aruto, go over to that carrage over there and ride in it. The other children should be there or shortly be there." Hideo said. Naruto nodded excitedly and ran over to the carrage. "I hope they get along." Hideo said to no one in particular. Hishi nodded in agreement and strated to walk to the carrage wher he and the other clan heads would be in.

**A/N**

**And so Naruto begins his journy to his new home, along with friends big and small. What will happen when they arrive? What will happen while they travle? For now it's a mystery. Peace out!**


	5. Sorry

**Sorry people, no chapter tonight. A gay ass power outage made me lose my work and you're gonna have to wait a while longer. Don't blame me, blame the fucking power company.**


	6. Encounters

Naruto sat on the far side of the carrage, looking out the window with a far-off look in his eyes. The carrage was by no meens small, it was actually huge. There was room for people to walk around and the benches were more like couches. They were lined with a red trim and burnt orange coushins. The mahogany wood underneath was covered by a veil-like piece of fabric that hung from the end of the bench. The floor was carpeted with a plain white color, the Uzumaki clan's symbol in the middle of it in a bright red color. Naruto gave a deep sigh as he rested his head in his hand. _"I hope they like me.."_ He thought, letting out another sigh to calm his nerves. _"What if they're like the grown-ups? Maybe they'll hate me... even though I didn't do anything wrong... did I?" _A lone tear made its way down his cheek as his worries made their way into his brain.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice from behind Naruto said. He spun his head around, the tear flying off his face and onto the floor. In the doorway stood a lazy looking boy, his hands in his pockets and his eyes half closed. The suprised look on his face changed to that of a sad on. He leaned back in his seat and looked up at the cieling. "Not really.." He said. The boy sighed and walked over to the other side of Naruto, sitting down so he was facing him. "Troublesome.. what's wrong?" he said, mimicking Naruto's poor posture. "I just hope the other kids like me, the ones that're going on this trip with me..." Naruto said, again looking slightly sad. The boy's eyebrow raised in interest at the blonde in front of him.

"Well, I hold nothing against you. So I guess you could say I like you." the boy said, sitting up slightly. Naruto's eyes shot open as he realised who this boy was. He sat up quickly and grinned, holding out his hand. "Hey, I'm Naruto!" Naruto said, the grin seeming to grow wider if such a thing possible. The boy took a hand out of his pocket and lazily shook Naruto's hand. "I'm Shikamaru." Shikamaru said, putting his hand back into its pocket. "By the way, why were worried about us liking you?" he said with obvious interest in his voice. Naruto's face again got the far-off look to it as his grin gradually faded. He was about to explain when a voice from the doorway stopped him from continuing.

"Come on Choji! We're about to leave!" a girl yelled out the doorway at an unseen person. "I'm coming Ino! I'm just grabbing some chips for our new friend!" Choji yelled back. Ino made a grunting noise and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Choji to hurry up and get there. Naruto studied the girl with appraising eyes, or at least what he could from behind her (no you perverts not her ass). She had long platinum blonde hair that reched down past the small of her back and her skin was a fair color, not pale but also not very tan. She was dressed in a purple outfit that Naruto thought was rather skimpy considering her age. When she turned and saw Naruto, Ino let out a very light blush but it vanished quickly as she smiled at him. Shikamaru was the only one who noticed this and lazily grunted in amusement.

Ino walked over to where Naruto was and sat next to him, just afew inches away. "Hi, I'm Ino. Are you that Naruto guy that we're going with?" Ino said, putting out her hand. Naruto nodded and smiled at her, taking her hand in a shake. Ino again did the same blush, and again, only Shikamaru who slightly smirked at her expense noticed. Ino gave a death glare at Shikamaru and the smirk vanished from his face, replaced by slight fear. They al noticed a slight shift of the carrage as it tilted to one side. They all looked to the doorway to see a plump boy standing there. He wore a wide grin over his face and held about ten bags of chips wrapped in his arms. He walked over next to Shikamaru and sat down, again causing the carrage to tilt in his general direction. "I'm Choji!" Choji said, struggling to keep the bags from falling on the ground. Naruto smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Naruto."

The carrage started moving and Choji grinned, picked up three bags, and tossed them to Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru. All three caught them without a problem, but Naruto looked at his with a confused look on his face. No one except Teuchi and his uncle gave him anything. He looked over to Shikamaru who explained, "He only gives his food to his friends." Naruto looked over to Choji who smiled and nodded then back down at the bag in his hands. "Friends?" Naruto mumbled quietly, but everyone heard. Shikamaru's eyes widened in realization at what this meant. "Naruto, what were you gonna say earlier? Before Ino came in?" He said, obviously interested in the matter. His interest made Ino and Choji sit at the edge of their seats. Hardly anything makes Shikamaru like this, so they knew it had to be something very interesting.

Naruto's smile faded and he sat back in his seat, letting his body sink into the cousions. "Nothing really. Just that I never had any friends, so I was afraid that you guys would hate me like the rest of the village." He said, making Ino look really confused. "What do you mean you had no friends? Didn't your parents set up a play-day or take you to the park?" Choji said, stopping his eating for a moment much to the suprise of Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto shook his head and said, "Never had any. I was an orphan from day one. None of the villagers liked me so I was never adopted. And whenever I tried to play with the other kids, the parents would call me a demon and kick me away. Most of the time literally." By this time, everyone - save Shikamaru - was in tears. Shikamaru was trying his hardest not to let one fall, but Ino and Choji wern't so strong.

Ino threw herself onto Naruto in a bone-crushing hug, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Choji jumped from his seat and flung himself at the two, landing on them and crying with a hug. "Ummm.. Choji.. I think you're crushing them.." Shikamaru said, pointing at the forms of Naruto and Ino. "Choji... get... off..." Ino said, obvious malice in her voice. Choji gulped and jumped off of them, backing away from the rising form of Ino. "S-sorry Ino!" He said, frantically waving his hand in front of himself. "Choji... come here.. I'm gonna kick your ass.." Ino said, a fist violantly raised as she stalked towards him. Choji gulped and a fist came crashing into his face, sending him sprawling to the other side of the carrage. Naruto and Shikamaru scooted down as far as they could away from Ino, who was stompin on Choji's stomache mercilessly.

"Does she always do that?" Naruto asked, pointing shakily at the pair in front of them. "Almost every day. It's either me or Choji. Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru said, sinking back into his chair. Naruto chuckled at the crack about Ino and sat back in the cousions. Ino, who was now done beating on Choji, smiled when she heard Naruto's chuckle and sat back down next to him. "So Naruto, are you feeling better?" She said, still smiling at the blonde. Naruto smiled and nodded at her. "I think I speak for all of us when I say you're our friend Naruto." Shikamaru said as Choji sat down next to him. Naruto let out a sad smile and a sigh of relief. "So how long will it take to get there?" Choji said, rubbing a sore spot on his head from where Ino hit him. Naruto shrugged and said, "It should take like three days. As long as we aren't interupted or anything like that."

As if on cue, there was an explosion in front of their carrage that splintered the wood. The four children inside had shoked looks on their faces as they looked towards the direction of the explosion. "What was that?" Ino said, opening the door of the carrage and running out. Before Naruto could run out to stop her, she was sent flying back inside unconcious. Her prone form crashed into Naruto who luckily cought her before she hit the wall. A man with a bandaged face and arm walked into the room, followed by four men in grey cloacks and masks looking over the ocupents. "Come with me children, we have come to save you from these people." He said, exdending his hand towards Naruto with a sick and evil grin on his face. Naruto's face contorted in rage as he lunged himself at the man who hurt his friend. He tackled him and sent them both to the groung and out of the carrage.

"Danzo-sama!" One of the men called, running out after the pair. He picked up Naruto by the scruff of his neck and delivered a kick to his abdomen, sending him skidding along the road. "Naruto!" Shikamaru said, moving at a suprising fast pace and catching the boy. Before they could react, another one of the men appeared and was about to strike them down with his kunai. The boys shut their eyes and waited for a strike that would never come. "Human Boulder!" they heard someone yell. A giant spinning red ball came out of nowhere and smashed into the cloaked figure, sending him spinning into two of the others. The ball topped spinning to reveal Choza Akimichi in a batlle-ready-stance.

"Are you kids okay?" He said, turning his head towards Naruto and Shikamaru. "We're fine, but Ino's knocked out in the carrage." Shikamaru said, getting a nod of agreement from Naruto. "What is the meaning of this!?" said HIdeo, who was now standing by Choza's side. They heard a dark chuckle from Danzo before he said, "Well I couldn't let any of you get away with taking half our clans now could I?" Hideo's features twisted in rage as he drew his sword. "You do realise, this means war." (see what I did there?) Hideo said, his jaw hardening. "So be it. The Leaf will crush you and your precious village." Danzo said, making a hand signal. When he did this, about twenty more cloaked men appeared, all wearing similar masks and hoods.

"Now you will se why they call me Wrath." Hideo said. "Choza, get the kids back and don't let anyone else interfere with this fight. It will only danger themselves." Choza nodded and picked up Naruto and Shikamaru, much to Naruto's protest. He ran them back into the carrage and locked the door, making them stay where they were. Once he did this, he ran over to the other forces and told them to stay back and await further orders.

Hideo stared down Danzo and the rest of his men, then, without warning, vanished. The war-hawks eyes widened as he looked around the area, trying to locate Hideo. His ears heard the sound of steel slicing through flesh. He turned quickly to see that already half of his men were laying on the ground, dead, dismembered, or both. Hideo stood in the middle of the carnage, wiping blood from his sword after taking it out of a man's chest. Hideo jumped back and went through a series of hand seals. "Water Style: Whirl Dragon Jutsu!" he yelled. The water behind him began to move, and quickly formed a huge whirlpool the sized of a mino village. From the whirlpool a dragin emerged, but not a normal water dragon. This dragon was much bigger and had more distinct features. Its whole body was swirling faster then the eye could see, and the head stared at Danzo with cold, hatred filled eyes.

The remaining men looked at it with horror, wondering what in the hell they got themselves into. The dragon started to coil around Hideo, submerging him in water. Then without warning, it struck. The remaining men were engulfed in the dragon's mouth along with Danzo, leaving only a trail of water in its wake. Danzo was the only survivor of the attack as he fell to the earth with a loud thud. Hideo appeared in front of the old man, looking down at him with malice. "Tell your Hokage this. Your actions have led to war. If they beg, I might let the innocent live. But no matter what happens, I will have your head in a spike." He said, turning and walking towards his nephew's carrage.

Danzo cursed him and vanished, leaving only his words behind. Hideo opened the door to the carrage and walked in, seeing Naruto sitting cross legged on the floor and Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji sitting on the bench to his left. "Are you all okay?" He said, walking in and inspecting the damage done. They all nodded and Naruto stood up, looking at his uncle with fire in his eyes. "Can you teach me how to do that?" He asked excitedly. His uncle looked at him and said, "Maybe when you're older. We're leaving immediately to avoid anymore conflict. I'll see you all when we set up camp later." He walked out of the carrage, much to Naruto's disappointment.

_"This is gonna be fun."_ Hideo thought, a smile creeping across his face as he walked over to his carrage.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I had track and I was pissed that my other one was deleated. But whatever, this one was a little more detailed anyways. Peace out!**


	7. Umiko

The rest of Naruto's journy went on without a hitch. They traveled during the day, and set up camp at night. After the incidents with Danzo, Shikaku and Inoichi started gaurding the kid's carrage under orders from Hideo. About half a day after the incident, Hinata joined them in the carrage after recovering from close contact with Naruto. She sat on Naruto's left side while a rather jealouse Ino sat on his right. Naruto being Naruto, of course didn't notice the jealousy of Ino. But prety much everyone else did, including Hinata. She couldn't understand why someone as pretty as Ino would be jealous of her. Was it her Byakugan? Was it her being close to Naruto? She didn't know, all she knew is she didn't want to risk losing a new friend.

"Okay everyone, we're about ten minutes away from Uzugakure. If you didn't know, that's the hidden village of Whirlpool Country, and where we'll be living." Hideo said, stepping into the still moving carrage and sitting on one of the benches. "Hey uncle Hideo, what's it like there? Is it big? Are the people nice?" Naruto said, scooting to the edge of his seat and looking at his uncle expectintly. Hideo chuckled and curled his finger on his chin with a thoughtful expression playing on his face. "Well, yes it's big. Emagine Kanoha, only five times bigger." He said, causing all the eyes in the carrage to widen. "That's huge!" Choji said, waving his arms in the air while holding a bag of chips. Hideo chuckled and nodded, completly agreeing with the boy. "Yes it is. I'll tell you more about it while you're learning academics. Meanwhile, Naruto, I would like you to meet your teachers." Hideo said, focusing his attention towards the spiky blonde head across from him.

"Teachers? What teachers?" Naruto asked, genuine confusion playing on his face. "Well, you'll need to be trained of course. You're gonna get sronger, and of course smarter. All of you are. Naruto, I'll speak with you about your training later. Now, it seems we're here." Hideo said, looking out the window and seeing they were now crossing a large bridge. Naruto and the others crowded around the few windows there were in the carrage, trying to see what awaited them outside. They gasped at what they saw, letting their jaws hit they ground below. There, in all its glory, was Uzugakure. The city was surrounded by a cliff face seemingly made out of marble. Each rock was glistening as if it were wet, reflecting the water below on its smoothe glass-like surface. Speeking of the water, it was a crystal blue color. The beauty of it was undescribable and it looked almost alive. Large and small whirlpools surrounded the island-like city, looking like they were protecticting it from danger.

Naruto noticed movement in the water below and leaned in closer trying to see what was down there. A scaly blue serpent-like body rose and quickly sunk back into the water, disappearing into one of the larger whirlpools. "Woooaahhh..." Naruto said, leaning out of the window even more. "Naruto be careful, you could fa-" Hideo started to say, but was cut off by his nephew's feet leaving the window. "Naruto!" He yelled, running over and reaching out for the boy. He cought his foot and sighed in relief, pulling his hand up. Everyone sweat dropped despite the situation. In Hideo's hand was a sandle. Naruto's sandle. Unfortunetly, it was _just _the sandle. "Crap.." Hideo swore under his breath, looking out the window to see a falling Naruto.

Just as Hideo was about to perform a jutsu that would catch his nephew, he stopped mid-seal. Everyone in the carrage looked at him in confusion, wondering why he wasn't helping Naruto. They looked down and saw Naruto falling straight for one of the huge whirlpools that were surrounding the city. At about a hundred feet from the surface, something shot out of the water, effectively slowing Naruto's decent. To everyone it was a blue blur, until it suddenly came to a stop.

There, out of the middle of the whirlpool, rose a sight they never thought they would see. A huge blue serpent-like body was swaying slightly in the water. In the middle of the nody there were arms, small in comparison to the rest of the beast, but large non the less. Streaks of blood red went up the base of it's neck and stetched to surround its eyes and half the spikes on its neck. The spikes themselves looked as though they were made of pure water, almost completely transparent and seeming to move. It had an elongated face so it looked like a snout, bright and dark blue scales glistening in the sunlight. Naruto sat in the middle of said snout, looking into the ocean blue eyes that were much like his own.

"You're awesome!" Naruto yelled, standing up and looking at the rast of the beast in front of him. The beast closed his eyes and did what looked like a bow to Naruto. **"Thank you for blessing me with your words my prince."** It said, again straightening and opening it's eyes. Naruto gave it a suprised look and said, "You can talk?" The serpent chuckled, his low voice and moving body made the water below ripple. **"Yes. My name is Umiko. I am a dragon of the sea, created by Kami himself. I am forever at your sevice, Pince of Whirlpool."** Umiko said, again bowing his head respetfully while trying not to make Naruto fall off. "Why do you keep calling me prince? I have a name ya' know." Naruto said, folding his arms and plopping down cross legged on the drangon's snout. **"Forgive me my prince. May I be so bold as to ask of your most respected name?"** Umiko said, obviouse worry in his voice. Naruto smiled brightly at Umiko and said, "Naruto Uzumaki, hey there!"

**"Oh yes, forgive me for not answering your question. I call you prince because you are the next in line to be Uzukage. Me and my kin respect the Uzumaki family greatly and will lay down our lives for you."** Umiko said, looking directly into the young blonde's eyes. Naruto sat up excitedly at the mention of be Uzukage. "I'm gonna be Uzukage!? Yatta!" He yelled, pumping his fist into the air and cheering gleefully. "Damnit Uzimo! I wanted to say that!" They heard someone from on the bridge say. They looked up to see a comedic looking Hideo waving his fist down at the dragon, a visable tick mark apearing on his forehead. **"My apologies Hideo-sama, but I am obligated to answer the questions Naruto-sama asks." **Said an again worried Uzimo.

Hideo sighed and motioned for Umiko to rise onto the bridge. The dragons body slithered up until his face was right by their carrage. The remaining kids jumped back to the far wall, amazed and yet terrified of the creature before them. "Umiko, change into your human form." Hideo said, waving a hand at the children to signify they're frightened. Umiko nodded and placed Naruto gently down onto the bridge. He closed his eyes and his body began to shrink. There was a bright blue flash, making everyone shield their eyes from the intensity. When they looked back, they saw a tall man standing where the dragon's head used to be. He had dark blue hair that fell straight, covering half his face and the same blue eyes as Naruto. He was wearing a blood red muscle shirt and black ninja pants that were cut off right above his ankles. His feet were covered with black sandles and his nails were painted a very dark burnt orange.

The man bowed low to Naruto and Hideo, then to the rest of the kids in the carrage. "I apoligize for scaring you children." He said, slowly rising into a standing position. "So you're a dragon? That sounds troublesome.." Shikamaru said being the first to recover from the initial shock. "Cool!" Choji called out, stuffing a handful of chips into his face. Ino and Hinata could only do one thing out of their shock. They both fainted.

**A/N**

**Sorry if this one was kinda short, I just wanted to get it out there. Thanks for reading and supporting my stry everyone! Don't forget to review! Ja!**


	8. Arrival

The Hokage paced back and forth behind his desk, furious at the elder member of the council Danzo. _"Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't that idiot just leave it be?"_ He thought, taking a long puff of his pipe. He walked over to the accumulating pile of papers on his desk and picked up the first stack. He sighed deeply as he remembered what transpired within the council earlier that day.

_-Flashback-_

_Sarutobi gathered the council to discuss the new budgets of the ninja, considering it didn't have to be split up as much. "Then we all agree it shall go up fifty percent?" Sautobi asked, getting a wave of nods from around the room. Just as he was about to call the meeting, a limping old man walked in. He was soaked to the bone and almost everyone immediately recognized him as Danzo. "Danzo! What on earth happened to you!?" asked a worried Homaru. Danzo waved his hand dismisivley at the old woman and sat down at his seat. He turned to the Hokage and said, "Hokage-sama, I believe we go to war with Uzugakure."_

_There was a collective gasp among all the council and Sarutobi rose from his seat, effectively silencing them. "For what reason do you propose this Danzo? Does it have to do with your current condition?" He said, just now realizing what the old war-hawk looked like. Danzo nodded and said, "Yes Hokage-sama. My condition is because of Whirlpool ninja and my men's death is also because of them." Another gasp went through the room. "And why would they do such a thing Danzo? What did you do to provoke them?" Sarutobi asked, knowing full well that Danzo always had something to do with anything bad. "I simply tried to convince them to bring back the ninja they stole from us. When I confronted them, the demon's uncle killed my men and injured me." Danzo said as if it were the simplest thing in the world._

_Sarutobi was about to yell at Danzo and order his death when he was interupted by Homaru of elders. "Then war it shall be." he said, rising from his seat in a superior manner. Everyone besides Danzo looked at him like he was a complete lunatic. "What do mean by that? This is Danzo's wrong doing, therefore he shall be punished." Sarutobi said, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. Homaru shook his head and said, "No he will not Hokage-sama. If anything he should be rewarded. Danzo tried to bring back our ninja and Uzugakure interfered. He is a hero and should be treated as such. Therefore, all in favor of going to war and crushing Uzugake, say 'I'"_

_A chores of 'I's went around the room, finally stopping at a smirking Danzo. Sarutobi got a worried expression on his face. He couldn't go against the council if the vote was unanimus. All he could do, was hope that war was far off in the future._

_-End Flashback-_

Saying Sarutobi was pissed would be an understatement. He wanted to kill all the idiots that raised their hands right then and there, shuting them up forever. But unfortunetly, he was Hokage and he couldn't lose more people then necessary. The only people that didn't raise their hands were Kakashi and the rest of the nine sensei's, along with Iruka and Mizuki. _"I guess I have no choice.. I have to try the last resort to prevent the inevitable."_ thought the Hokage as he called in of of his ANBU agents. "Bring me Kakashi Hatake and tell him I have a mission for him." He said, getting a nod from the ANBU before he left.

Withing moments the silver haired jonin was standing in front of Sarutobi, awaiting his orders. "Kakashi, I want you to go to Uzugakure and discuss a treaty with Hideo Uzumaki. Tell him that he may have whatever he wants from us to prevent the upcoming war." the Hokage said, taking another long inhale from his pipe. Kakashi looked shocked and then a worried look came over his face. "Hokage-sama, how do you know they will not just attack me they second they see me? They alll know how Naruto was treated here. Even I want to kill people here for that." He said, trying to get out of the mission that was near suicidal.

"That is precicly why I am sending you Kakashi. You were one of the people who didn't hate Naruto and you are trusted there. So go, you have your mission." Sarutobi said, steeling his gaze to let Kakashi know there was no room to argue. The Copy Ninja reluctantly nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Unfortunetly, Sarutobi didn't know that Kakashi would never return to Kanoha from his visit.

-X-

Naruto excitedly ran circles around Umiko as they neared the gates of Uzugakure, asking him questions like 'How many of you are there?' and 'Can you fly?'. Everyone looked at Umiko with amusement and sympethy. Almost all of them fell victim to Naruto's endless barrage of question, ending in either them almost slitting there throat with a kunai, or jumping into a nearby lake. In Hideo's case, it was throwing Naruto into a freezing cold lake. But that was his mistake, because once Naruto was out, he started planning the biggest prank of his life to play on his uncle. So far, it involved chickens, tar, a few pieces of rope, roller skates, and Umiko.

Umiko however, didn't mind all the questions. In fact, it looked like he enjoyed it! He answered all of them with a smile on his face, except the ones that involved body waste. Then he just looked confused. Once they reached the gate, Hideo told him to either shut up or go flying off the bridge. Naruto of course chose the first option and stopped asking his rediculous questions. "I apolagise Naruto-sama, but I must bid you farewell for now." Umiko said once they were about to enter the village. "Awwwww whyyyyy?" Naruto said, folding his arms across his chest and pouting. "I can only be away from the ocean for so long. Unfortunetly, that time is up so I must return. I wish you well in your saty here Naruto-sama. Farewell." Umiko said, bowing to Naruto and Hideo and jumping off the bridge. Half way down he turned into his dragon form again and swam to the whirpool he came out of before.

"That was so cool.." Naruto said, marveling at the beauty of the dragon. Hideo nodded his agreement and motioned for them to follow. "Naruto, go over there and hop on that horse. I'll be over in a minute." Hideo said, pointing over at two identical white horses. Naruto nodded and ran over to the one on the left. A samurai helped him onto the horse and left with a low respectful bow. Naruto thanked him and patiently waited for his uncle to arrive by his side. Once he did, Hideo motioned to the gaurds to open the giant marble gates to Uzugakure. They opened painfully slow for Naruto, but once they were cracked, everyone heard a roar of cheering. It started out quiet, but got louder and louder as the gates opened. Naruto and Hideo were flanked by twenty samurai, Aiko leading the ten to the right, and Hanako leading the ten to the left.

The rest of the group were behind Naruto and Hideo as they rode on the horses through the main street of Uzugakure. People filled every alley and every inch of the sidewalk, cheering and calling out to Naruto. Cheers like 'The prince has returned!' and 'Welcome home!' and some 'I love you!'s greeted them at every turn. Naruto was, for once, speechless. No one had ever cheered to him, let alone praise him like these people were. He absent-mindedly raised his hand and waved, causing the village to increase its cheering ten-full. The kids in the carrage all smiled, happy that Naruto was getting the recognition he so badly wanted.

Naruto looked on at everyone that was gathered for his return. He didn't think it was possible for people to like him. From how Kanoha was, he thought all villagers would want him dead. But theses people... they were different. They loved him. They acknowlaged him. A stray tear rolled its way down Naruto's cheek as he looked out into the crowed. A grin crept its way onto his face, eventually streching from ear-to-ear and making him close his eyes. The crowed erupted with new vigour at their prince's happiness and they started to throw things at him.

Naruto flinched at first but then realized what they were throwing. They were flowers, beautiful red roses and blue snapdragons. They lined the rode in front of them and even on them. They were spread along the top of the carrages and some got stuck on the samurai's armor. Naruto laughed at Hideo who was trying to pluck a rose from his hakama without stabbing himself from the thorns. His laughter was short lived however as a snapdragon landed perfectly on his nose, causing Hideo to burst into his own fit of laughter. Naruto threw the flower at his uncle and pouted in a way that made some of the less professional samurai laugh.

"Hey uncle Hideo, how come we aren't riding in a carrage like everyone else?" Naruto asked, looking over at Hideo with a confused expression. "Well, if your prince was returning after being thought dead for six years, wouldn't you wanna see him?" Hideo said, his one visable eye curling into a smile from his risen cheeks. Naruto smiled and nodded his agreement, turning to the rest of the crowed. His head shot back to his uncle and he said, "You guys thought I was dead!?" Hideo nodded, slowly turning his head to look Naruto in the eye. "Kanoha told us you died along with your mother and father. I'll tell you who they were when we get to the palace Naruto." He said, spitting out the word 'Kanoha' like it was a poison.

Naruto's eyes lit up, excited to know who his parents were and what they were like. He couldn't wait to get to the palace now. _"Kaa-chan... Oto-san... are they like me?"_ He thought to himself as he looked down at the rode, going deep into thought. _"Are they proud..?"_

**A/N**

**Cliff hanger! (kinda) Naruto finally arrives at his new home, greeted by something completely new to him. Recognition. What will happen to Kakashi? How will things transpire for Naruto? Find out next time. Ja!**


	9. Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi sped through the forest at an alarming rate. To all who saw him he would have just been a white blur of movement. He traveled like this for two days straight, not stopping for anything other then sleeping and eating. Even then he only stopped for about an hour or so. He had arrived at the border to Whirlpool Country a few hours ago and was now picking up his pace to arrive sooner then needed. _"Minato-sensei... I'm sorry..."_ He thought as he jumped off a branch and began walking on the road below. _"I wasn't there for Naruto..."_ He pulled out his book and put it in front of his face, lazily reading its contents with little interest. "I won't make the same mistake twice." he said aloud, throwing the book into a nearby bush and running.

Unknown to him, ever since he hit the border of Whirlpool, he was being followed. A ninja in the shadows matched every move the Konoha nin made, making sure not to let their eyes off of him. What he saw would suprise and confuse him to no end. Kakashi Hatake, Copy Cat Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, removed his head band. He untied it from his head, held it in front of him for a few seconds, then dropped it in front of him. He stepped on it with his next stride, leaving it to accumulate dust in his tracks. The Whirlpool ninja smiled approvingly and vanished, heading towards the direction of Uzugakure to inform the Uzukage of this rather strange turn of events.

-X-

Naruto and his uncle rode up to double metal gates, each identical with the Uzumaki clan's symbol in the middle. Naruto looked up at the giant building in front of them. No, it wasn't a building, it was more like a castle. The roof coiled at the top and formed into a majestic looking dragon. Dark red in color and its mouth was open, seeming to roar at the people below. The main building's walls were made up of the same kind of marble that the gates leading to Uzugakure were, only these were a little less worn and more maintained. Off of the main building branched to long hallway looking structures that stopped to connect to other buildings. These buildings were the dojo and kitchen by the looks of them from the outside.

A road led from the main gate and branched out in serveral directions, forming a miniture town-like area that resembled that of a compound (imagine the Uchiha compound only a little bigger and less gloomy). Each house was expertly built with wood and stone, a Uzumaki crest on each individual building. Naruto stared at the giant compound, completely taken by its size. He let out an involuntary whistle when the giant gates opened, revealing a brick path leading up to the big orangge doors of the main house. "Hey, uncle Hideo, can you tell me who my parents were now?" Naruto asked, jumping off of his horse and landing with a soft thump. "Right after you meet your teachers and we get something to eat, I'm starving!" Hideo said, holding his stomache and graoning. Naruto's stomache growled in agreement and he grinned sheepishly. "Heheh I guess I could go for something to eat." He said, scrathing the back of his head nervously.

Hideo chuckled and led him to the building on the right of the main house, which did prove to be the kitchen. Upon entering an average wooden door, Naruto's nose filled with the most wonderful smells in the world. He closed his eyes and savored the smell, taking deep longing breaths. His eyes opened again when he heard a pot clang to the ground and someone curse. "Damnit Jinko! Stop screwing around! We need to get the food ready for when Hideo-sama returns." Said a tall gruff looking man in a chef's hat. "Sorry boss, it just got away from me." the man named Jino said as he picked up the pot and began washing it in the sink. Naruto looked around in the kitchen and saw many people. They were chopping, cooking, steaming, cleaning, and everything in between. The kitchen was a bee hive of activity, every person having a purpose and something to do.

There were swears being thrown left and right about who cooked the food wrong, if it was even the slightest bit off, if the dishes wern't mirror-like and clean. Hideo's eyelid twitched everytime someone cursed, while Naruto tried his best not to sniker. "Hey! What did I tell you about yousing that kind of language in font of Naruto!?" Hideo yelled, stomping the ground and waving his arms comedicaly. Everyone stopped moving. Everyone stopped talking. They slowly and shakily turned their heads, meeting eyes (or eye in Hideo's case) with a pissed off Hideo. Their eyes visabley widened and they all gulped. The eyes in the room drifted down to a snickering blonde boy. The man name Jinko gasped and ran up to him, stopping short a few feet and dropping to the ground in a bow.

"I apoligise for our behavior Naruto-sama! Please forgive us!" Jinko said franticaly, his head still planted to the floor. The other people in the kitchen gasped loudly and dropped what they were holding, following in Jinko's footsteps and bowing low to the ground. "Please forgive us!" They all said in unison. Naruto was at a loss. All he could do was scratch the back of his head and look over to his uncle for help. Hideo chuckled and said, "All is forgiven everyone. Now, more importantly, is the food ready?" His eyes glazed over and her looked hopefully over to the man with the chef hat, most likely the head chef by the looks of him. "Not all of it is ready Hideo-sama. The ramen is though, so I guess you cou-" the man began but was cut off by a yellow blur running past him. The blur created a gust of wind that suprised everyone, either knocking them back or making them sit from their bowing position.

Everyone's heads turned to see Naruto, chopsticks in hand, eating a bowl of ramen that was prepared to be served. They blinked afew times before Hideo burst into laughter, clutching his sides and rolling on the floor. "Woah this is good! It's way better then grandpa Teuchi's ramen!" Naruto said as he began drinking the broth of his now finished ramen. "Ummm, Naruto-sama, that one was imperfect. It was still not ready yet." The head chef said ashe cheered in his head that Naruto liked it. "Huh? This one's not perfect? How's that possible! This is awesome!" Naruto said, holding out the bowl and grinning. "More please!" he said, his grin growing even wider at the thought of more of this delicious ramen.

Jinko nodded and ran over to him, taking the bowl and filling it with more ramen. He bowed to Naruto and held out the bowl to him respectfully. Naruto took the bowl, thanked the man with a bow, and ate his ramen with a renewed vigour. All the kitchen staff looked at the boy with a mix of respect, horror, and intrigue. "How is that even possible?" a woman asked, completely shocked at the speed he was eating. "Hahaha just like an Uzumaki should be. A true ramen lover!" Hideo said, clapping both his hands together. _"Oh crap... we have to feed two Uzumaki now... I don't think we have that much food left in the kitchen!" _the head chef thought as he continued to work on the main course. Jinko poured a glass of formal sake for Hideo and a cup of apple juice for Naruto. He placed the cups in front of them and bowed, leaving to help with the cooking.

"Uncle Hideo, why are these people working so hard?" Naruto asked, sipping his apple juice and looking up at his uncle. "They're the servents of the household. The kitchen staff to be more exact." Hideo said, taking a sip from his sake. Naruto's eyes widened and he said, "What? Servents? You mean like slaves!?" Hideo chuckled and shook his head. "No Naruto. These people all volunteered to serve the household. And don't worry, we refuse to let them work for free. They all make a very large sum of money for everything they do." He said, placing his drink down on the counter. Naruto smiled and drank the rest of his apple juice, going over to the sink and washing it out, then placing it in the dishwasher.

The staff looked at Naruto with clear shock in their eyes, while Hideo just smiled proudly at the blonde in front of him. "Naruto-sama, what are you doing? We can take care of everything for you." a woman standing near him said, obvously shocked by the boy's actions. Naruto shook his head vigourusly and said, "Nope. I don't work like that." He smiled at everyone there with one of his trademark grins. Everyone looked at him with a new found respect. "Very noble Naruto. Now, I believe it's time we meet your teachers." Hideo said, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto nodded and waved to the people in the kitchen. "Thanks for the food! See you guys later!" he called as he left the room, leaving a shocked kitchen staff. The head chef clapped his hands and yelled, "Alright! Back to work! It must be more then perfect for the Hideo-sama and Naruto-sama! Let's go magots!"

-X-

Kakashi approached the gates of Uzugakure. Having been traveling for days on end he was ready to collapse, but he had to do this. He approached the gaurd and said, "I am Kakashi Hatake, former ninja of the Hidden Leaf. I wish to speak with Hideo Uzumaki about the war."

**A/N**

**Holy sh$# Kakashi's a traitor!? Who are Naruto's teachers? What will Kakashi do to appeal to the Uzukage, Hideo Uzumaki? So many questions, such little time. Ja!**


	10. This is War

Hideo led Naruto down a long hall covered with paintings and a soft red carpet lacing the floor. They stopped in front of a door with a large golden '7' on the top, split down the middle by the double doors it was covering. Two wooden handels were on either side of the seven, each with a trim of orange and words carved into them. Hideo looked down at Naruto and said, "Are you ready to meet your teachers Naruto?" Naruto nodded excitedly, not taking his eyes off of the door that led to his future. Hideo Reached down, painfully slowly for Naruto, and gripped the handle. He swung the doors open as if the treasures of the world were on the other side.

When Hideo opened the door, Naruto's eyes were darting left and right, studying the room and its occupants. There was a long wooden table, about knee-hight and polished. Three coushions were on each side of the table, each had a lable and a name. One of the coushions was at the head of the table, a different color then the others. Unlike the dark red coushions that surrounded the table, this one was a bright gold color with burnt orange laces lining its sides. On top of the table was a map of the intire ninja world. Each great shinobi nation was outlined in black and labled expertly in fluid writing. The kanji for 'MAP' arched above the countries in elegant font and form.

To Naruto's disappointment, no body was present as he and his uncle walked to the head of the table. "Where is everybody?" Naruto whined, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. Hideo chuckled and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto, they'll be here any minute." At least that was on the outside. On the inside was more like, _"THOSE NO GOOD LAZY-"_

-X-

Surrounded by two shinobi and one kunoichi, Kakashi Hatake walked through the main street of the village, admiring its thriving populace. "Nice village you have." Kakashi said, trying to start a conversation with the three ninja around him. Unfortunetly, he got a reply. "Don't speak. For now, you are a prisoner until we find out your motives." Said one of the shinobi. Kakashi sighed and put his hands in his pockets, his one lazy eye looking forward with great interest.

_"Where are you Naruto?"_ Kakashi thought as he looked through the crowds of people. "Can I ask just one question?" He directed his words to the kunoichi in the front. She turned and looked at him with mild interest in her eyes, along with a kind of playful and childish glimmer. "Speak." She said, getting the two shinobi to stop and turn to Kakashi. "Thanks. Was there a party or something here earlier?"

All the escorts face planted at his question. _"THAT'S his question?" _Thought the shinobi on his right. The female was the first to recover from the blunt question. She brushed her hair away from her face with a grace that Kakashi couldn't dream of and said, "Yes, there was. We were celebrating the return of our prince, Naruto Uzumaki-sama." Only for a moment did Kakashi's training betray him as he looked slightly shocked. "What do you mean prince?" He asked, wondering if him coming here was a mistake.

"Only one question. Keep moving." the shinobi on Kakashi's left said. Kakashi sighed and continued walking, wondering if now would be a good time to run.

-X-

Sarutobi sat in the unusually quiet council room with the rest of the council members. This was suppose to be a debate on what to do about the financial district of Kanoha and to add more shops or not. But, somehow, Sarutobi didn't think it would go that way. And he was right. Danzo walked in with two ANBU agents right behind him, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hokage-sama, if you would be so kind, I would like to barrow a great sum of shinobi." Danzo said, shocking the onld man to no end. "Oh? And why would that be Danzo?" The old Hokage said, taking a long puff of his pipe. "I wish to go to war with the Uzukage and Uzushiogakure." Sarutobi nearly choked on his pipe at this and went into a small fit of coughs. "Absolutely not Danzo! If we did that, we would most certainly lose!" He shouted, slamming his open palm down on the wooden table top.

"Now wait Sarutobi, I think you underestimate the power of Kanoha. We have you, Kakashi, the Jounin Sensei, not to mention the promising ANBU and children." Danzo said, smilling slightly as he made his point. "I agree with Danzo." Said Homaru, who got a nod of agreement from the pink haired Haruno. "Are you all insane!?" Sarutobi pleaded with them, but it was to no avail as more and more people fell in agreement with Danzo and his statement of war with Uzushiogakure.

Sarutobi had no choice but to have a vote, "All in favor of going to war with Whirlpool, raise you hand." Much to his disappointment, almost every hand in the room went up, with the exception from some of the Jounin Sensei and a handfull of ninja. But, the civillian council members outnumber them by far.

War with Uzushiogakure is now unavoidable. There will be bloodshed.

**A/N**

**Yo! Man, how long has it been? All I know is that it was a REALLY long time. Oh well, here's the chapter. Hope I haven't lost any skill I had over that long period of time. Sorry fo the length, but I was kinda rushed. My sincere thanks to anyone who has stuck around and waited for this chapter. You guys are amazing. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Ja!**


	11. Apologies

**I just wanna say that I'm sorry for the mistakes in that last chapter. It was very stupid of me to say 'Waterfall' instead of 'Whirlpool'. And for people wondering why the civilian coucil can vote for war also, this is a fanfiction. Anything can happen, and it is not real life. So you shouldn't compare it to real life. And sorry for that short chapter. I was very rushed and didn't have time to make it as long as the others.**


End file.
